internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
Women's German National Team
| Jerseys = | First game = 14–0 (Valkenburg, Netherlands; 8 December 1990) | Largest win = 14–0 (Valkenburg, Netherlands; 8 December 1990) | Largest loss = 17–1 (Lake Placid, United States; 11 April 1994) 16–0 (Lake Placid, United States; 12 April 1994) | World champ2 name = IIHF World Women's Championships | World champ2 apps = 12 | World champ2 first = 1994 | World champ2 best = 5th (2001, 2005, 2013) | Regional name = IIHF European Women Championships | Regional cup apps = 4 | Regional cup first = 1991 | Regional cup best = 4th (1995) | Olympic apps = 3 | Olympic first = 2002 | Olympic medals = | Record = }} The German women's national ice hockey team represents Germany at the International Ice Hockey Federation's IIHF World Women's Championships. The women's national team is controlled by Deutscher Eishockey-Bund. Germany had 2,549 female players in 2011.Profile History The first international game for the German women's national team took place on 3 December 1988 in Geretsried against Switzerland. The final score was 6–5 for the Swiss, but the Germans avenged the loss in their second match. Against the Swiss, the Germans obtained their first victory. Germany is currently ranked 11th in the world, despite having nine times more female hockey players than 5th-ranked Russia. Germany's best finishes at the Worlds were in 2001, 2005 and 2013, where they earned a fifth-place finish on each occasion. Tournament record Olympic *2002 – Finished in 6th place *2006 – Finished in 5th place *2014 – Finished in 7th place World Championship *1990 – Finished in 7th place (as West Germany) *1994 – Finished in 8th place *1999 – Finished in 7th place *2000 – Finished in 7th place *2001 – Finished in 5th place *2004 – Finished in 6th place *2005 – Finished in 5th place *2007 – Finished in 8th place *2008 – Finished in 9th place (relegated to Division I) *2009 – Finished in 11th place (2nd in Division I) *2011 – Finished in 9th place (1st in Division I, promoted to Top Division) *2012 – Finished in 7th place *2013 – Finished in 5th place *2015 – Finished in 8th place (relegated to Division IA) *2016 – Finished in 9th place (1st in Division IA, promoted to Top Division) European Championship *1989 – Won bronze medal (as West Germany) *1991 – Finished in 6th place *1993 – Finished in 4th place *1995 – Finished in 5th place *1996 – Finished in 6th place U18 Team | Jerseys = | First game = 4 – 2 (Calgary, Canada; January 7, 2008) | Largest win = 10 – 0 (Füssen, Germany; March 29, 2014) | Largest loss = 15 – 0 (Chicago, United States; March 28, 2010) | World champ2 name = IIHF World Women's U18 Championships | World champ2 apps = 6 | World champ2 first = 2008 | World champ2 best = 4th (2010, 2012) | Record = 20–27–0 }} The German women's national under 18 ice hockey team is the national under-18 ice hockey team in Germany. The team represents Germany at the International Ice Hockey Federation's IIHF World Women's U18 Championships. World Women's U18 Championship record *Includes one win in extra time (round robin and playoff round) ^Includes two losses in extra time (preliminary and relegation round) References External links *Official website *IIHF profile Category:Women's national ice hockey teams in Europe